


Kiss or Kill

by RoEstel



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Mercutio is kinda insane, Self-Harm, slight - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 维罗纳深夜的街头，Mercutio又双叒叕跑去刺激Tybalt了，然后发生了一些很intense的事情，其中包含一把刀，一点点血，还有一个带着疯狂的吻。JE！毛球，提包不具体，如果非要具体的话我觉得是Nico提包旧文搬运
Relationships: Mercutio & Tybalt, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Kudos: 1





	Kiss or Kill

“竟然一个人在深夜的维罗纳街头游荡，看来你Tybalt的能力不行啊都没有姑娘愿意与你共度良宵。”

类似的挑衅本已听过上百遍，在维罗纳的集市门口，在木匠作坊的外面，在有最上乘的麦芽酒的那家小酒馆的角落……但每一次，那个人都能换一种方式用言语成功激怒卡普莱特家的旁系男性，令平日里阴沉着积蓄仇恨的年轻男人像被触及逆鳞的龙一样暴起。

他深吸一口气，转身，让气流从齿间随着“Mercutio”的“tio”嘶嘶地吐出，“你不也是一样吗，看来连你的狐朋狗友都懒得和你'共度良宵'。”

对面的人的肩膀耸动了几下，逐渐变得剧烈，最后，肆无忌惮的笑像在水中上升的泡泡爆裂在水面上那样炸开在静谧的维罗纳街头。“Tybalt啊Tybalt，你怎么就不知道我也可能是去在赴约的路上呢，而且啊，我的‘另一半’你肯定想不到。”说着，维罗纳的小疯子突然迈步逼近，快速地缩短两人之间的距离。

Tybalt猝不及防地下意识后退，身子一歪往路边退去。Mercutio大概是被他的猝不及防娱乐到了，略略歪头挑起嘴角，并没有继续上前，只是饶有兴致地看着充满戒备的死对头。

“死对头”快速地收拾了一下情绪，怒目而视的同时呛回去：“我对你混乱的私生活毫无兴趣。”

“哦~是吗，但我打赌你绝对没试过……”小疯子咯咯笑了起来，带着那种Tybalt最厌恶的趾高气昂，就好像本来都同是缺乏理智和人之常情的他们两人之中，Mercutio还多知道什么大秘密。Tybalt忍不住咬合起后牙，缓慢地摩擦着以试图缓解这不合理的怒火。

“没试过和男人做爱！”

Tybalt感觉到自己咬合的力度太大了，大到自己太阳穴边的肌肉都在跳动。

“就更不用说跟老男人了哈哈哈哈……”

Tybalt又后退了两步，再一次试图让自己受到的排山倒海的情绪影响减弱一些。他恨这种感觉。

“那你为什么不去赴约呢。”

Mercutio嬉笑着贴上前，长发随着他的动作晃动着差点拂到Tybalt的肩头——如果Tybalt没有及时后退的话。

“哎呀呀，还不是因为遇到了你！孤苦伶仃的Tybalt，让人不禁想要逗弄一下呢。”

逗弄。

Tybalt一边试图与Mercutio保持一定的距离，一边下意识地摸向裤腰间放刀的地方。他不喜欢血，但是血能给他带来敬畏，不，是畏惧，畏惧就够了。

但他堪堪摸到刀柄的时候，另一只手像是预谋许久了一样突然按上了他的手，紧紧地握住，令Tybalt在抓住刀柄的同时却又被面前的人压制，趁着他惊讶之时突然上前以一种毋庸置疑的咄咄逼人压着Tybalt连退好几步直到他的后背结结实实地撞上树干。

“你！”

Tybalt拿刀的手被面前的人握住，两人的胳膊较着劲，似乎要把对方的胳膊扭脱臼才罢休。

手是小事，胳膊也是小事，但是Tybalt眼前这张趾高气昂的脸，他受不了。

也就每次想到Mercutio的脸的时候，Tybalt才会主动想起血的颜色，他会想象这张脸上染上血、染上惊恐，不，染上点惊讶就足够令他愉悦了。

较劲了数分钟未果，唯一的影响是两人脚下的草地被纠缠的两人磨得面目全非。Mercutio的表情沮丧了那么一秒，Tybalt以为他终于厌倦了找自己的麻烦——起码今晚是厌倦了——要去找他原本的露水伴侣。

但也只有那么一秒。

Mercutio突然握着Tybalt的手和Tybalt手握着的小刀抬起手，猝不及防的Tybalt被他拽着，他反应过来要夺回掌控的时候，却发现那个疯子并没有控制着刀尖指向自己穿着红衣的胸口。

反射着月光的尖刃对着那装饰着奢华水晶的紫色长袍。

而Mercutio的表情又带上了那种Tybalt最厌恶的趾高气昂。

“你……”

“我要吻你了哦，Tybalt。”

“什……？！”

面前的身子压了过来，刀尖抵上了价格不菲的布料。Tybalt不禁向后靠上了树干，他几乎没意识到自己这么做是想让刀尖后退一点。

但是刀在他手里，却又不在他手里，他控制不了。

“你疯了吗？！”

Mercutio又逼近了半英寸，锐利的刀尖轻松刺破了布料，从感觉到的阻力来看，应该是已经抵上了带着温度的皮肤。Tybalt低沉着嗓音，他不知道自己语气中的愤怒从何而来。

“我当然疯了呀~你竟然才知道吗。”

Mercutio笑嘻嘻地说，一边把脑袋歪了一点，调整到适合接吻的角度。Tybalt看得清Mercutio脸上因为以一个巧妙的角度对着月光而清晰可见的汗毛，他感觉到凉意，或是其他什么感觉从脊椎底部窜上来，引得他头脑发热。

“我要吻你了，你可以选择让这把刀就呆在它现在在的地方哦~”

被握着的手褪去了力道，以一种温柔若恋人的方式鼓励般地握着那真正握着刀的手。刀尖传来的触感是不会认错的划破皮肉、接触鲜血的感觉。Tybalt看着眼前正在放大的脸，感受着经由小刀传到手上血的触感，曾经想象过许多次的、Mercutio的脸染血的画面突然浮现。

这令他窒息。

这个疯子。

疯子！

疯子！！！

刀落到柔软的草地上几乎没能发出什么声响，就算有，也被咒骂和肉体碰撞的声音遮掩了。

Mercutio的唇几乎只来得及碰到目标一下就因为扭打而歪斜。

每一次Tybalt与Mercutio的见面，都会以骂骂咧咧的打斗而结束，这次也不例外。

在打斗之前发生的那些，倒是每次都不一样呢。

FIN


End file.
